Right As Rain
by April Smith
Summary: Nicholas Cullen, the playboy of the family falls for an eccentric girl with secrets of her own. Will the love be everlasting? does her blood sing for him? the sentences in #blah blah# are lyrics


Chapter one : Fresh

The sentences in blah blah are lyrics. And I don't know anything related to the twilight series. Or the song lyrics.

Chapter one : Fresh

Celine Dion – A new day

#I waited for so long for a miracle to come #

"Does it ever shine here?" Jason asked to no one in particular. He slumped in the front seat, glaring outside at the scenery. At fourteen he was experiencing angst not knowing the discomfort he'd caused our mother.

I could see her lips quivering, her pale face, and her sunken eyes. He left again. Probably with my college fund, he was never much of a father nor a husband. It pained me to see her in such pain, she'd raised us with her teacher's salary and with all the love a mother could give.

#Everyone told me to be strong and don't shed a tear #

I try to find comfort in the fact that he couldn't possibly find us here. No matter how gloomy Forks is, it's a haven for me. To be able to live without fear. A new beginning a new start. As mother slowed, I could see a quaint house with white picket fences and a welcoming look about it.

"Welcome home kids" Mother said with so much gusto. I knew she was doing her best.

"Place looks like crap." Jason muttered as he opened his door and took his bags.

"You like it here, don't you honey?" She asked me with eyes so poignant, I smiled. "I love it mother, anywhere is home with you and Jason"

Through the darkness and good times. I knew I'd make it through

Naturally, mother took the master bedroom and Jason took the attic. I obtained an endearing room facing the woods. I leisurely unpacked what little we could fit into the space wagon. The other bits and pieces of our things would arrive in a day or two.

I looked around my room and gave a sigh of relief. I locked the door and stood in front of my full length mirror. I slowly took off my top and stared at my hips, thighs, and tummy. Seeing the bruises covering my skin, the color still a dark hue of purple.

# Hush now #

I looked away. Battle scars, I came out alive and that was enough wasn't it? I tried not to feel down and depressed. Jason was doing that already. I lay on my bed and thought of all the possibilities that waited for me tomorrow. Smiling, I drifted to sleep.

# I see a light in the sky, it's almost blinding me #

I woke up bright and early, happy and full of energy.

"Good morning" I greeted my mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She looked grateful but said nothing, sipping her coffee and reading the newspaper. She kept glancing at the clock, Jason had yet to make an appearance. And when he finally did show, he had no time to have breakfast which made his mood even more sour.

I was excited to be at school, I was always a loner in San Francisco. Would Forks be any different? When we arrived at school, I knew I was doomed. My rainbow colored gypsy skirt and simple plain yellow T did not blend in well with the rest of the population of Forks high school. Suddenly I felt self conscious. Mother rushed us into the administration's office.

"Mrs. White with Jason and Adele White." Mother told the secretary. Quickly she gave us our maps and schedules. Me and Jason went our separate ways. I felt people staring at me like I was a freak. I sighed.

"Just like in Baltimore" I whispered to myself. I had history for my first period. I walked in and I felt the room stop and just stare me down. I passed my papers and the teacher a Mr. Boyd smiled at me.

"We have a new student. Please welcome Miss Adele White" Mr. Boyd told the staring class. "You may sit next to Miss Cullen" He continued and pointed to an empty seat next to a beautiful pale pixie. I felt even more self conscious. She beamed up at me and I felt a bit at ease. "My name's Alice Cullen" She said.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. As I headed to the cafeteria, I saw my brother had already made friends. All looking like ruffians who talk about how sucky their life is. I decided to buy an apple and try and get used to my new school. An outcast, that's what I was so far. I saw Alice Cullen seating with five people who had the same pale complexion. She smiled at me and gave a little wave. I smiled back and bashfully turned away. One person caught my eye particularly.

# I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love #

A tall blond with laughing eyes, he smiled to a group of girls who passed his way. I felt a nudge and saw a girl with dark brown hair. "That's Nicholas Cullen, he's quite the lady killer" she said and walked away to join the Cullen's table. I was mortified! Had she seen me staring so obviously? I quickly bought my lunch and headed out.

My next class was English with Mrs. Stewart. I talked to her about what books I'd read in Baltimore and those that I liked to read during my free time. As we finished discussing the bell rang and the students slowly began to fill the room. Nicholas Cullen came in with a group of girls laughing which did not go well with Mrs. Stewart.

"Mr. Cullen, you will be sitting next to Miss White for the whole of this semester" Mrs. Stewart said slyly.

I groaned to myself. I was hoping to sit next to Alice Cullen, not Nicholas Cullen! A redhead who came in with Nicholas gave me the once over look and gave me a malicious smile. Oh great I was stuck with Don Juan De Cullen for the rest of the semester. I looked up and saw the guy next to Alice looking at me and laughing like he could read my mind. I shrugged it off and sat next to Nicholas. I tried my hardest to concentrate. We were reading "A Midsummer Night's Dream". Mrs. Stewart asked if anyone had read the first two acts. My partner was lazily lounging in his chair looking at the

"Miss Carter would you like to recite a quote from the first two acts?" She asked the redhead with a sarcastic smile. I looked down and shook my head. "Any volunteers?" she looked around. "Miss White would you like to enlighten your classmates?" She said

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is wing'd cupid painted blind" I recited as serenely as I could manage. I felt the stares of envy boredom and the look of appreciation upon the handsome face of Nicholas Cullen.

As the bell rang I all but raced out. Waiting for mother to finish her briefing. I saw Jason walking towards me. "My friends and I are going to hang out. Tell mom, and I'll be home for dinner" He walked off before I could say anything. I saw a shiny Volvo and a red BMW, and I saw the two Cullens I've met, along with three others who I assume are the rest of the siblings.

I was staring, I couldn't keep my eyes off Nicholas Cullen.. He moved like a panther, agile and down right sexy. The bronze haired Cullen looked at me, with a look of glee, like he knew what I was thinking. He smiled and I dropped my books. I felt like a fool, like one of those cliché teen movies. As I stood up I came face to face with the reason for my clumsiness. He held up my notebook and handed it to me.

" A lion among ladies, is a most dreadful thing" he quoted of Bottom in a mid summer nights dream. " I'll see you tomorrow Adele" He said before jumping into the red BMW and waving. I felt confused and happy.

" Hey mom" I greeted.

" You friends with the Cullens honey? I've heard so much about them, we'll talk about it during the ride home" She said.

# Let the rain come down and wash away my tears,

Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun #


End file.
